Harry Potter and the Ancient Resurrections
by Vampiric-Huntess
Summary: PLZ R&R! My first fanfic, just like a regular Harry Potter book. PLZ give me comments on how to improve. TELL me what's dumb, boring, or very good, ect! PLZ do this for me, i'll repay the favor by seeing your stuff!


Chapter 1: Help from Mundungus  
  
Harry woke up extremely early this morning by the sound of a car driving out of its parking lot. It was the same car that always drove out to work early this summer (just the other day Uncle Vernon was complaining about the new neighbors across the street and their unusually early jobs), and came back to Privet Drive late at night. Privet Drive was a neat and tidy neighborhood, and at the moment was fast asleep. Harry got up and tiptoed to the door.Uncle Vernon and the others were still sleeping. Harry yawned and looked at himself in the mirror. In the previous summers, Harry had grown quite a bit, but this year, he seemed to have had enough growing. He had to admit he was a fair height now. But he was still a skinny, jet- black haired boy with glasses in front of his bright green eyes and a lightening shaped scar on his forehead.  
He did not get this scar from a car crash that killed his parents, as the Dursleys told him for the first eleven years of his life, before Harry found out he was a wizard. This scar was given to him by the most feared wizard in the wizarding world, Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort had killed his parents when he was a year old, resulting in Harry being forced to live with his Muggle aunt and uncle. After killing his parents, Voldemort tried to kill Harry as well, but failed miserably. His own powers destroyed, Voldemort fled, barely alive. But now he's back again, Harry thought grimly. I was almost killed last year.better me than Sirius though! Why?! Harry kicked his bed angrily at the thought of his godfather. If he hadn't been so stupid and foolish, Sirius wouldn't be dead. Harry felt a fresh rush of tears reach his eyes, but he forced them back. He wondered what time it was. He looked at his clock, and realized it was around 6 in the morning. The Dursleys will probably wake up in a couple hours or so. He looked at his calendar. Tomorrow's his birthday.he doubted Ron was going to pick him up this summer. He was angry with Harry for some unknown reason, but the last thing Harry wanted was to spend his entire summer here. It's bad enough already. His uncle would chuck him out in a heartbeat if his aunt didn't put her foot down. Not that Harry would mind, he'd just go live with Weasleys and try to make up with Ron. In fact, Harry would prefer that, and would gladly do that, if it weren't for the Order of the Phoenix who insisted that Harry stayed with his aunt and uncle; for his safety of course.  
At that moment, his snowy white owl, Hedwig, flew in through the window, and landed on his bed. She had a dead mouse dangling from her beak, and dropped it Harry's bed.  
"Yeah, neat Hedwig," said Harry, who was used to her early morning surprises. "But don't put it on my bed." Hedwig nipped Harry's wrist in a snippy fashion. "Ouch! Hey, stop it!" Hedwig flew towards the window, and Harry knew what she meant. Two owls flew through the window. One of them was a brown dust colored owl, that Harry assumed must have been borrowed from the post office. He relieved the owl of its letter and closed the window as it flew immediately off. The other owl was Pig, Ron's miniature owl. Harry thought it'd be tired from the journey, but on the contrary, it began zooming around Harry's room, hooting noisily. Harry quickly snatched it from the air, and set it in Hedwig's cage. It hooted occasionally, but at least he had settled down some what. Harry sincerely hoped that he didn't wake the Dursleys up. Uncle Vernon never did like the owls coming into his house. Harry noticed that both owls had packages tied to their legs. Harry quickly untied them, and opened the first one. It was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! I know it's not till tomorrow, but I wouldn't have been able to send this tomorrow, as I'm spending the whole day with a Muggle friend of mine, and my parents don't want me to tell her I'm a witch. So she might be suspicious if she catches me sending an owl to you. Can't wait to see you at Hogwarts Harry! With love, Hermione PS. I've been writing to Ron, and I'm afraid he's still rather angry with you.I can't imagine why. But he still sent you a birthday present. That's a good sign.  
  
Harry shook his head. How long was Ron going to be upset with him? Over the summer, for some reason that he can't decide, Harry had asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. It must have been the number of times people have teased them and thought they were going out that finally made him crack. Hermione seemed quite uncertain about it, but said she'd "give it a try." When Ron heard, for some reason, he didn't think much of it. In fact, he had completely stopped talking to Harry. The fact that Ron had even sent a present amazed him. He opened Hermione's package and grinned. She had sent him an attachable compass and speed meter for his Firebolt, the best broomstick around. He set it aside so he could put it on his broomstick later, and reached for Ron's gift. He wasn't really in the mood to open it, but he tore off the wrapping and saw that Ron had sent him some Chocolate Frogs. Not a bad gift, it'll come in handy when he didn't want to eat Aunt Petunia's pitiful suppers. As Harry expected, Ron hadn't sent a letter with it or anything. Harry sighed. He hoped this wouldn't last long; it was depressing not having Ron to talk to. Now.for some reason, something was missing. Harry furrowed his brows. Tap. Tap. Tap. Harry whipped his head around. A brown and flaked with gray owl was pecking the window impatiently, waiting for Harry to open it.  
"Oops, sorry about!" Harry quickly opened the window and the owl fluttered in huffily. It dropped its package, ruffled its feathers, and left again in a hurry. "Pompous featherbag." Harry muttered, but he was already ripping open his second letter. It was from Hagrid.  
Dear Harry Almost didn't have time to send this, Dumbledore keeps me busy.the Order business, if you know what I mean. Trying not to be too specific. Hope your cousin's not givin' ya a hard time, ya know. Well, better go Harry. Hope you like your present, and bring it to school; you'll need it!  
Hagrid Ps. Has Ron started speaking to you yet?  
  
So Hagrid knew he and Ron weren't talking. Hermione must've told him. Harry sighed, and moved on to the lumpy package. Harry looked at it dubiously, but at least it didn't appear to be alive. Harry ripped it open. He held up a moldy green and rather unattractive robe. What is this? Why would he need this for school? Nevertheless, Harry spread it over his bed to take a complete look at it. He spotted a tag near the bottom.  
Dragoris' Fire Repellent Cloak  
98% dragon skin, Not made for Muggle wash  
Hagrid sent him a fire-repellent cloak? Harry grimaced. Hagrid taught the class Care of Magical Creatures. The only thing Harry learned in there was to keep your hands close, and not to overfeed flobberworms. He set his birthday gifts on his dresser next to his bed and walked over to Hedwig's birdcage. Pig had actually fallen asleep, his head buried underneath his wing. Harry decided Pig ought to go back to Ron now, so he prodded him gently with a finger. Pig gave a loud disgruntled hoot, and took a peck at Harry's finger.  
"Ouch!" Harry took hold of Pig. "Hey, don't look at me like that! I don't want Ron to worry about you." But Pig wasn't disappointed; instead he struggled to get out of Harry's hands and hooted happily. Hoping that he wasn't waking the Dursleys up, Harry let go of Pig and watched him fly out into the morning air. He flew from side to side, zooming around excitedly, actually thudding against someone's window. Harry listened for a shout, but heard none, and Pig flew high out of sight. He looked at his clock and it was now almost 7 a.m. He sighed and tugged on some torn, baggy jeans. As he pulled a shirt over his head, he heard Uncle Vernon's alarm go off. Harry didn't really feel like going downstairs, so he lay back down on his bed for a moment. What am I going to do this summer? Harry wanted to leave Privet Drive so badly that he'd give up his left arm. After all, he only needs his right arm to use his wand.well, maybe not something quite so drastic. Harry slowly pushed himself off his bed and started downstairs.  
Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, but that was it. He didn't even bother berating Harry about his untidy hair like he used to. Dudley came down the stairs half awake. When he saw Harry, his eyes grew wide, he gave a frightened squeak, and he dashed into the kitchen. The diet had definitely taken effect, although Harry figured Dudley would always be the size of a whale. Dudley's stomach now had flab hanging loose where he had lost some weight, but his arms had (Harry hated to admit) muscle. All that boxing made Dudley's fists hard as rock. He could probably pound Harry into dust if he wanted to, but lately he's been keeping his distance. Dudley seemed convinced that what happened to him last summer was, naturally, Harry's fault. Harry had tried to explain at least a dozen times that he had actually saved Dudley. But whether they believed him or not, they've still treated him like gum on the bottom of their shoe the whole summer - which wasn't any different from how they've treated him his whole life. And he hardly expected them treat him any differently whether they believed him or not.  
Harry took a piece of bacon, and sat down in front of the television. But he didn't stay there long. He couldn't stand the way Uncle Vernon glared at him.it was worse than usual, if that was possible. Harry was bored silly. He finally wandered outside. If only Ron wasn't mad at him, then he could go visit him instead of hanging around here at Privet Drive. Harry sat down on the curb and began to daydream. At least Dudley was too afraid to beat him up at the moment.  
"I wonder how Hermione is doing with her friend," Harry said, lost in though. Suddenly Harry heard a popping noise a few feet away from him. Someone had just Apparated.or Disapparated. Harry quickly ran and turned around the corner. He was only slightly taken aback to see Mundungus Fletcher leaning against the wall of an apartment. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of Harry. Harry thought he looked rather guilty.  
"Oh! Harry! What a pleasant surprise!" Mundungus said in a falsely cheerful voice. "Er.I don't suppose you're up to much, are you?" Mundungus was definitely acting suspicious.  
"I suppose you're on your watch, aren't you?" Harry said casually. He knew he was being watched by other witches and wizards. They started watching him last year, when Voldemort had risen again, and although he didn't like it, there was nothing he could do about it.He fou  
"Watch? What watch? I'm afraid I have no earthly clue what you're going on about Harry," Mundungus said lightly. He looked over at Harry, who was obviously unconvinced. He sighed. "Yeah, okay, I was on watch, and I decided to take a small little break. I mean, what's the chance of another couple dementors coming here out of the blue again, eh Harry?" As likely as it was last year, Harry thought. Mundungus shook his head. "It was unbelievable really.and rather bad luck on my part. It had to happen on my watch too!"  
"You've got more stolen cauldrons?" Harry assumed. Mundungus looked aghast. "Cauldrons, my dear boy? Oh no, of course not! That's a thing of the past!" He looked around furtively. When he was positive that there was no one else around he beckoned Harry closer. "Muggle artifacts are just the things, boy! Just jinx a car!" Harry remembered only too vividly the time he had ridden a jinxed car. "Or jinx a refrigerator! And sell it to some old duffer or dumdum who's interested!" Mr. Weasley would probably be interested. Harry couldn't help but grin at his illegal antics. He sure was an odd one. Mundungus winked at Harry. "So.if I were to.ah, stay here and not go anywhere else for the rest of the day, would you mind keeping this little secret between just the two of us?" Harry nodded, grinning.  
"Yeah sure, my lips are sealed!" Harry promised.  
"That's a good lad!" Mundungus patted Harry on the back. "So! What are you doing just wandering aimlessly about?" Harry merely sighed. Mundungus nodded understandingly.  
"Yes, I know how you feel. I'd feel the same way if I had to live with a group of Muggles like that." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. Then a grin split his face. "You want an excuse to get out of here, Harry?" Harry stared at him dumbly for a moment, and then nodded his head so fiercely that he got a crick in his neck. Mundungus winked at him again as Harry rubbed his neck. "Hah, that's a piece o' cake! Moody threatened that uncle and aunt of yours to treat you right this summer, have they been doing that?" Harry shrugged.  
"Well, yeah, they've treated me alright.they've actually ignored me all summer. But what about Moody?"  
"Give Moody and us other witches and wizards who are looking after you an excuse to take you away."  
"But what?!" Harry grumbled. "What could I do to convince them to get me out of here? I could use underage magic again. That did it last time, but I almost got expelled!" Mundungus chuckled.  
"Think boy, think! And I thought you were smarter than that!" Harry was in a bad mood by now. Why doesn't he just tell me, and stop beating around the bush? But he thought hard. Last year before summer started, Moody threatened his uncle to treat Harry right or else. Uncle Vernon could mistreat Harry, but how would Harry trick him into doing that. Wait.Dudley was the easiest one to taunt. He would definitely lose it and punch Harry. But Harry wondered if it was worth it; he didn't really fancy a broken nose. Harry sighed miserably. Some help Mundungus was.  
"You get it?" said Mundungus.  
"I think so.but I'll think more about it later." Yeah right.what a summer this has been.if only Ron wasn't being an idiot, I could go over to his place.  
"You do just that." Mundungus stood straight, and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Well, I'll be off.you know.keeping an eye on you and so on." He walked around the corner, and Harry doubted that he was really going to stay here for his watch. Muggle things? Harry couldn't begin to understand some people. Harry turned around and headed back to his aunt and uncle's house. Surprisingly, he saw Dudley a few feet in front of him. Dudley obviously didn't see Harry yet, since his back was turned, and he was talking to his best friend Piers. Harry snuck up a couple feet. He still couldn't hear them, they must have been whispering, but Harry didn't dare get closer.well, maybe a little closer. Harry walked up another couple feet, until Piers looked over Dudley's shoulder and spotted him.  
"Hey, Big D! Look at that!" He pointed across the Harry. Dudley turned around, and his eyes widened. He looked like he wanted to run, but he couldn't in front of Piers. "It's the punch bag!! You know, it's been a while since we've actually done a number on him, and here he his, right in front of us!" He cackled happily. "Hey, what do you think? I'll hold him, and you punch; the usual, eh?" Dudley's tiny little brain was working faster than it ever had before looking for any excuse he could come up with.  
"I can't," he muttered. Piers looked at him strangely.  
"Whaddya mean you can't? Yes you can!" Piers nudged him. "Go on! You're a boxing champ!"  
"I.um, my parents say I'm not allowed to anymore." Harry almost snorted. That was a big fat lie and not a very good one either. Apparently it was all his cousin could come up with. Piers stared at him disgustedly. "So who cares? Tell your mum Harry got mugged. She'll believe you, she always does!" Yeah, that's right Dudders.Harry thought to himself. Go on.or are you afraid? Piers voiced exactly what was on Harry's mind, and apparently on Dudley's too.  
"Come on, just do it already! Or people will start to think you're actually scared of him!" Dudley took the bait. His piggy eyes scrunched up angrily.  
"I'm not scared of a scrawny twerp like him!" he growled. He swung at Harry, but Harry ducked. He wanted to get out of Privet Drive, but he wanted to get out alive. He figured if he got hit by Dudley, he'd probably end up knocked out till next summer. Piers laughed.  
"He's still just as fast as he was a couple years ago! Come on Big D, you can get him!" But Harry wouldn't stop ducking and dodging. Dudley whirled around and grabbed Harry around the neck. Harry suddenly realized the dangerous position he was in. Dudley squeezed tighter, and Harry choked. Harry didn't care if he had to spend the rest of the summer with the Dursleys anymore, he'd just be glad to be alive when school started. Harry struggled, and tried to both loosen Dudley's grip and reach for his wand as well. Dudley grinned, now that he had the advantage and Harry was helpless. Harry felt himself getting dizzy, and he gasped for air. His mind started getting dim. His hand groped wildly for his wand, but couldn't find it. Mundungus and his stupid ideas.it looks like Voldemort won't have to fight me after all.  
"None of your weird little friends are here to help you twerp," Dudley said evilly. Then, as if to mock his words, a loud voice shouted "Expelliarmus!" Harry felt the hands around his neck let go and Dudley was shot back into the wall. Harry gasped and took in a huge gulp of air.  
"Petrificus Totalus!" said a harsh voice that Harry recognized immediately as Moody's. Piers' body suddenly became rigid, and his arms and legs snapped together. Harry watched Piers fall to the ground, stiff as a board. His eyes were staring frantically at the newcomers, and Harry knew he'd be screaming if he could. He looked around and saw Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks (preferably called Tonks), Remus Lupin, and Mundungus Fletcher walking towards him and Dudley. Lupin nodded towards Piers.  
"He'll have to have his memory erased. I'll do the deed," he said. Tonks waved at Harry and smiled.  
"Hey Harry! How are you? Rough housing a bit with your cousin, I see." She nodded towards his big cousin. "But my, he's a big one.you must love rough housing!"  
"Rough housing my foot!" Moody growled. His normal eye was fixed with disgust on Dudley, but the other one rolled wildly in its socket. With that eye, Moody could even see behind him. Dudley cowered on the sidewalk, mumbling to himself and staring at the strangers in terror. "Harry was almost killed by this fat blubbering numbskull. And what did I say about treating Harry right, eh?" Tonks nodded in serious agreement. "So.what to do with him now?" he mused. Dudley whimpered, as though he expected some sort of heinous punishment such as torture. Mundungus gave a thumbs-up to Harry.  
"I suppose Harry could spend the last few weeks of his summer at a friend's house," he suggested to Moody. Harry winced. He hadn't told Mundungus that he and Ron weren't on speaking terms.  
"No," Moody said. "Harry's safer here with his aunt and uncle, remember?" Harry felt his heart sink. Moody was still going to leave him here? "You'll leave him alone from now on, won't ye?" Moody said to Dudley, who nodded his head in fierce agreement.  
"But.ah, you can't really believe him, can you Moody?" Mundungus said quickly, saying the first thing that came to his mind. Moody laughed harshly.  
"Oh yeah, believe me, Mundungus. This boy isn't going to bother Harry for a long while." Mundungus seemed at a loss for words. He looked over at Harry and shrugged helplessly. Harry glared at him. Him and his dumb ideas. Tonks nodded in satisfaction. Dudley looked ready to faint. He was sweating uncontrollably and mumbling things to himself.  
"Well," she said. "I guess our work here is done. Have you erased that boy's memory Lupin?" Lupin stood up after kneeling down over Piers and nodded. Piers' body was no longer bound together and his eyes had the misty look of one who just had his memory erased.  
"Yes, he no longer remembers what happened. But he looks a little more dazed than I thought he would," said Lupin worriedly. "I hope his parents don't think something happened to him."  
"Who cares?" Tonks guffawed. "They'd assume he got mugged or something!" Lupin raised an eyebrow at her, but Harry could see a smile hovering on his lips. "Ahem, well, yeah. I guess I'll see you later then Harry! And keep your chin up!" She waved at him, and Disapparated. Lupin and Moody said their good byes, Lupin giving Harry a warm smile, and Disapparated like Tonks. Mundungus, on the other hand, stayed and looked at Harry awkwardly. He opened his mouth as if to say something to Harry, but quickly turned around and glared at Dudley.  
"What are you still doing here? The party's over, and personally, I think you got off a little too easily," he growled at the boy. Dudley made a squeaking noise, scrambled up on his feet, and ran home as fast as his chubby feet would take him. Mundungus looked back at Harry again.  
"Harry, I really thought it'd work.and I didn't really think you'd take my advice either, people normally don't," Mundungus said apologetically. I wonder why, Harry thought sarcastically. I almost got killed..and for what? Nothing!  
"I didn't really take your advice, you know," Harry mumbled. "I didn't mean to get in that fight, his friend Piers urged him on." Mundungus must have known how Harry felt though, because the look he gave him was sympathetic. Then his face lit up, and Harry stepped back a couple cautious steps.  
"Harry! I just thought of the most brilliant idea!!" He beamed at Harry. "How would you like to visit my place Harry?" Harry stared at him. He had no trouble speaking his mind out loud.  
"You're crazy!" Harry spluttered. "For one, all your plans go amok, and two, we could get in serious trouble for that!"  
"Tsk, Harry, I never thought you'd be one to worry about rules." Mundungus said. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.this guy was outrageous! Harry shook his head, but all of a sudden he felt a little.tempted.  
"Harry, trust me, it's a lot better than this place, and its right outside Hogsmeade," he said, trying to convince Harry. Harry looked up at him quickly.  
"You live right outside Hogsmeade?" he said incredulously. Mundungus shifted his feet a little.  
"Well, actually I'm just staying there a little while," he said. "I rented the place, since business is booming around that area. So, how about it Harry?" Harry stared at him, and unbelievingly found himself wanting to do it. He'd spend all day at Hogsmeade instead of staying here at Privet Drive.  
"W-what would Mrs. Figgs say if she sees I'm gone?" Harry asked him.  
"I'll convince her that the Dursleys are keeping you in the house," he said simply. Harry was still shocked.  
"B-but.but." Harry stammered, not really knowing what to say.  
"Look," said Mundungus. "If you don't want to, that's fine. I'm just saying that you could spend the rest of your summer strolling around the Shrieking Shack or drinking butterbeer down there in Hogsmeade instead of hanging around here with that cousin of yours." Harry shook his head.he couldn't do it. He just didn't really trust Mundungus.not that his heart wasn't in the right place, but he always bungled everything up. Mundungus shrugged.  
"Suit yourself Harry; I suppose you know what's best. But if you ever change your mind, my offer still stands." He disappeared with a loud crack. Harry noticed that it was starting to get dark. Dudley was most likely already home, so that meant Harry was late. And in trouble. Harry walked miserably back to number 4 Privet Drive, and entered the house, knowing he was in for it. Harry was absolutely right. The moment he stepped into the living room, his Uncle Vernon started shouting at him, his face beet red.  
"WE LET YOU LIVE HERE IN OUR HOUSE, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US?!" Uncle Vernon yelled at the top of his lungs. "Dudley told us all about it!! How you and your weird friends of yours attacked him! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR. WITCHCRAFT!!!" Uncle Vernon took Harry by the scruff of the neck and shook him soundly.  
"Vernon!" Harry's aunt said her eyes wide in fright. "Remember what they said?" But Uncle Vernon didn't give a care.  
"Tell me again Dudders! Tell me exactly what happened!" he roared. Dudley glared at Harry and sniffed back fake tears. Or maybe they weren't so fake this time. Dudley had a bad experience with magic.  
"I was hanging out with my friend Piers, right? And Harry comes along and starts sneering and insulting us as usual. Piers was all for ignoring him, he doesn't like fighting much. So I just decided to go along with Piers and ignore him. But Harry's.weird friends came along, and with them, he attacked us.he knew he couldn't do it alone." Harry was seething. Dudley was the biggest liar in the world. "I still managed to fight them off, and I left Harry back there while I took Piers back home." Aunt Petunia wailed out loud and threw her arms around Dudley. Dudley smirked so Harry could see. Calm down.Harry tried to tell himself. No need to lose control.not again. But Harry was livid.it was so unfair. Not that the Dursleys have ever been fair to him before.  
"Oh my Ickle Diddykins!! My brave little boy, oh." Aunt Petunia was now sobbing. Uncle Vernon was furious, but still managed to beam proudly at his son.  
"That's my son alright! He knows how to take care of himself, he sure does!" Uncle Vernon rounded on Harry.  
"As for you boy, I may not be able to throw you out, but you're never leaving your room again until summer's over.and maybe a couple days without meals will teach you something!" Harry felt nothing but contempt for the Dursleys. "You got that boy?"  
"You can't do that to me! Remember those people at the train station before summer started? They'll be after you!" Uncle Vernon looked worried for a moment.  
"Fine," He snapped. "I suppose we'll feed you then, but we're not hurting you by locking you in your room.oh no, we're not." Harry gulped. This was pretty bad, but he should've known it'd be just like this. Then he remembered something. No.he thought. I will not be spending the rest of my summer in that room. Not if I can do something about it. Uncle Vernon was watching Harry's expression closely.  
"No," Harry muttered.  
"What.was that?" Uncle Vernon swelled. "WHAT?"  
"I said NO!" Harry shouted. He ran upstairs, leaving the Dursleys looking rather shocked and angry. He stuffed everything into his trunk: his books, clothes, ingredients, everything. He made sure his wand was in his back pocket, and grabbed Hedwig, who was napping in her cage. She woke up with a loud screech, but Harry paid her no mind at all.  
"I've had enough of this place," Harry muttered. "I'm spending the rest of my summer in Hogsmeade." He dragged his trunk downstairs and heaved it out the door. It didn't take long for his aunt and uncle to realize what he was doing. Harry expected them to stop him. But on the contrary.  
"GOOD RIDDANCE!" his uncle yelled. Harry slammed the door in his shocked uncle's face without saying a word. He didn't have to put up with that.not when he could go to Hogsmeade anyways. Harry stopped, wondering where he could find Mundungus. Harry hoped he was still on his watch today. If it is still his watch, I hope he's actually doing it, Harry thought grimly. Harry also hoped that no one was peeking outside their window watching him. Harry felt foolish, stepping out of a house, without knowing where he was going to find Mundungus. Well.Harry reasoned. I could always use the Knight Bus, I suppose. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped in surprise.  
"Whoa Harry, s'ok, it's just me," said a Mundungus' voice behind him. Harry felt relieved. So he was actually doing his watch. "What are you doing Harry? Why do you always decide to do something during my watch, eh?" Harry turned to face Mundungus and grinned.  
"I.changed my mind," Harry said. Mundungus laughed.  
"Hah! I knew you would, Harry! I knew you would!" Then he said on a more serious note," Those Muggles giving you trouble Harry?" Harry nodded angrily.  
"Well, then, I suppose that settles it." Mundungus said rather business like. "I don't suppose you have any Floo Powder, do you? Ah, I didn't think so, neither do I, and besides, no fireplace to use it from anyways. And you're too young to Apparate too, so I suppose we'll use the Knight Bus." Mundungus stuck out his wand hand. There was a loud bang and a large purple bus nearly knocked Harry off the sidewalk. Stan Shunpike, a pimply young boy a few years older than Harry, stepped out of the bus.  
"Welcome to the Knight B-"  
"Yeah, yeah, thanks Stan," Mundungus muttered, striding past the indignant Stan into the bus. Harry followed. Stan saw Harry, and shook hands with him excitedly.  
"Hiya Neville.oops, I mean 'Arry!" Harry remembered in his second year of Hogwarts, he had boarded the Knight Bus pretending to be Neville Longbottom. "Fancy seein' ya again!"  
"This is a small world Stan, now please start the bus! We're on our way to Bunglon street right outside Hogsmeade."  
"Right you are Mr. Fletcher! Heard him Ern? Right outside Hogsmeade!" Stan hurried upstairs at the sound of a loud clunk. "Ah, Madam Marsh must've fainted again, 'scuse me if ya will."  
"Well, fellahs," said the driver Ernie Prang. "The bus ain't too crowded today; I suppose I'll go straight to your place then." Harry would have liked to lie down on the bed that he was sitting on, but the bus bounced around too much for him to really relax at all. People and houses jumped out of the bus' way as it swerved through streets and lawns. Mundungus stared at the ceiling of the bus, as if he'd find what he wanted to say up there.  
"So.ah, Harry, I won't really be around much when I've got business matters to attend to, but I'll drop by to see how you're doing. Dunno what you'll have for dinner though, I never cook. I suppose you can just eat at the Three Broomsticks, that's what I always do anyways." For the first time this summer, Harry felt relieved. This was the life Harry always wanted, living in a wizarding village, eating in a wizarding inn, and doing whatever he pleased. "I'm sure you'll have plenty to do in Hogsmeade. Don't go taking this bus to Diagon Alley by yourself though Harry, I am still responsible for keeping you safe. I'll take you there myself to buy your things a week or two before term starts..oh yeah, and I'll just tell Moody the Dursleys are keeping yeh in your room, so that's why you're not wandering about outside, but you're being fed well and all that." Harry suddenly felt a rush of gratitude towards Mundungus.  
"Thanks.thanks a whole bunch!" Harry said breathlessly. Mundungus nodded seriously.  
"I know Harry. There's no way I would've stayed in a hell of a place like that if I were in your shoes," he said. Suddenly he was thrown off his bed onto the floor. Harry managed to grab the edge of his bed as the bus came to an extremely sudden stop. Mundungus grasped the end of his bed and heaved himself up into a standing position.  
"I'll kill 'im," he muttered. "Sick and tired of being thrown around, is what I am.does he call that driving? The crazy lunatic." He walked unsteadily towards the front of the bus. "Is this our stop?"  
"Yep!" Ernie said. "Bunglon Street, here we are! Where's your place?"  
"We'll walk there," he said. Harry followed him, heaving his trunk down the stairs. "I'd rather walk than ride a bus again with him driving it," he heard Mundungus mutter under his breath. They didn't have far to walk though. It wasn't a very crowded street, and the houses were widely separated. Mundungus stopped in front of a very small but comfortable looking house.  
"Follow me, Harry," said Mundungus, going inside and up the stairs. "I'm staying on the top floor. Another odd fellah's living on the bottom.nice and pleasant guy to talk to though, so don't you worry." He opened a dark yellow door, and let Harry inside. Harry walked into a small and extremely messy room. A few old cauldrons from Mundungus' last business were piled in a corner, and everywhere else Harry saw all sorts of Muggle items. Harry saw toasters all over the place, and one of them had bubbles coming out of it where toast would normally pop out. There were televisions, telephones, batteries, a rubber duck, a computer, a couple bicycles, and even a steering wheel from a car. Mundungus squeezed past Harry and looked at the mess.  
"Ah.yes, I'm afraid that it is a little cluttered. But I'm sure you'll be alright, a little mess never hurt anyone." A little? Harry found himself thinking. But Harry didn't care; if it wasn't Privet Drive, then it was great. Harry said so to Mundungus.  
"Well, I'm glad you think so Harry," he said. "Because I've never been one for cleaning.er, anyways, I hope you don't mind sleeping on the sofa, there's only one bedroom."  
"I don't mind!" Harry said immediately. Mundungus whistled.  
"You must've been pretty miserable over there at your uncle's then?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe it." Harry sat down on the sofa. Mundungus on the other hand went towards the back room.  
"I suppose I'll go to bed then. I think there might be some extra blankets in that closet if you need any. I'll be leaving early in the morning.business as usual. I suppose you'll probably want to hang out at Hogsmeade all day tomorrow. Good night Harry!" He gave Harry a hearty clap on the shoulder and went to his room. Harry lied down and began thinking of what a peculiar day it had been. This was definitely an unexpected way to spend the rest of his summer. Not that Harry was complaining. He had a few glorious Dursley-free weeks to spend at Hogsmeade. Then he could meet Ron and Hermione at Diagon Ally before term started. Harry certainly hoped Ron had gotten over whatever he was angry about. Sleep came to Harry as he thought about everything he'd do in Hogsmeade the next day. 


End file.
